


Cotton Candy Kisses

by ApplePlaceEvan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reminiscing, and it brings back memories of one of their earlier dates, basically jere and michael watch the sun rise together, hand holding, involving Chuck E Cheese and cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePlaceEvan/pseuds/ApplePlaceEvan
Summary: Michael put one of his hands up to Jeremy’s face, lightly brushing it. “You’re my favowite pewson, Jewemy.”Jeremy laughed it off, pulling away and walking off to get the cotton candy. Deep down, he felt...something. Something foreign, something warm, something he wanted to feel forever.





	Cotton Candy Kisses

Jeremy sighed, throwing his controller down in frustration. He had just lost at Mario Kart for what seemed like the millionth time. He threw his head back, his entire body splayed out across his beanbag chair. His eyes found their way to his window. His brows furrowed and he picked up his phone to check the time. 

“Oh my god,” He breathed. “It’s day. Like, we stayed up all night.” 

It caught Michael’s attention, ceasing his victory speech. He followed Jeremy’s line of vision to the window. The sky outside was a light indigo color. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the world wasn’t as dark as before. A marvelous idea struck Jeremy. 

“Let’s go out and watch the sun rise.” 

Michael scoffed and picked up his controller. “Dude, that’s gay.” 

Jeremy turned around and glared at Michael. “Dude, we’re dating.” Michael mused over it. “W-Well, I’m not sitting on the ground or on shingles or some shit, you know it rained, it’s all wet out there.” 

Jeremy stood up and ripped the blanket off of his bed. He bunched it up in his arms, holding it tight against his chest. “If that’s all you’re worried about, let’s go!” He marched over to his window and slid it up. He unraveled the blanket and spread it over the roof. He threw his leg up and let it lean on the windowsill. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of Michael’s nervousness. “Are you coming, or what?” 

Michael knew that the two were dating, although he was afraid of getting too comfortable with them being together. He knew that someday Jeremy would get tired of him. He’d realize that he deserves better than just Michael. I mean, hell, he had the most popular girls in school fawning over him. Michael realized that he was getting caught up in his thoughts and snapped out of it. He nervously laughed, getting up. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” 

Jeremy got his leg onto the roof, and awkwardly pulled his other leg up and shimmied onto the blanket. Michael sighed, deciding to sit on the blanket and carefully scoot himself backwards out of the bedroom. Jeremy turned around and slid the window shut, leaning up against it. He looked back at the sky. The color had changed vastly from when he last focused on it. 

It was now a pastel purple color, slightly mixed with light pink. It reminded Jeremy of their second or third date, the time they got cotton candy stuck all over them.

\--

It was Michael’s idea to go to Chuck E. Cheese's on their second date. Jeremy wanted absolutely no part of it. He was worried about somebody they knew seeing them go into that demented hell.

“Listen dude,” Michael’s expression was extremely serious, more than ever before. “If anybody sees anything, they’ll see me leaving with all of the bomb-ass prizes I’m gonna get.” Jeremy burst out in laughter, all of his anxiousness fizzing away and leaving nothing in their wake but a slight haze in his brain. Michael always had that effect. Even though he was a nervous wreck himself, he always made Jere feel better. 

He looked over from the passenger's seat to Michael ranting about the dumb prizes he wanted. He was overwhelmed with love. He felt a warmth in his chest and a blush creeping up his cheeks. The jingle of the keys being pulled out of the ignition snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts. 

Michael opened his door, stepping out. “Coming?”

After three hours of skee-ball and dumb kid games, the two traded in their tickets for a receipt. Michael looked down at the receipt showing how many tickets they had rounded up. His expression changed instantly. “Only two fucking hundred?” 

The parents around him immediately covered their children’s ears, gasping. Michael apologized, turning back to Jeremy (who was quietly giggling to himself). Michael leaned in close and whispered.

“Two. Fucking. Hundred.” 

The two walked to the prize counter and stood in line. Michael sighed and looked around nonchalantly. A colorful section of the room caught his eye. Jeremy followed his line of vision and saw what Chuck E. described as the ‘Cotton Candy Corner.’ He turned back towards Michael, now seeing that he had a puppy dog expression on. 

“Pwease?” 

Jeremy laughed, kissing his nose. “I’ll be right back. Pick me out some good prizes!” 

Michael put one of his hands up to Jeremy’s face, lightly brushing it. “You’re my favowite pewson, Jewemy.” 

Jeremy laughed it off, pulling away and walking off to get the cotton candy. Deep down, he felt...something. Something foreign, something warm, something he wanted to feel forever. He got the cotton candy and walked over to Michael, who was walking away from the prize counter and towards the exit. 

They both had their hands full; Jeremy with the brightly-colored bags of spun sugar and Michael with the small, pathetic plastic toys. Michael sighed. 

“It sucks that we only got two hundred tickets. We deserve better.” 

“I know just what’ll make you feel better.” Jeremy stopped in the middle of the parking lot, untying one of the bags. Michael stopped and watched Jeremy’s long fingers and let his mind wander, but for only a second. He definitely didn’t want to have to explain why his pants were tenting. He didn’t have too long to worry about that, though. 

Jeremy held his hand up, holding a tuft of cotton candy. “Open up.” 

Michael laughed and opened his mouth, slightly sticking his tongue out. Jeremy went from looking at Michael’s mouth to his eyes (“I don’t want it to seem like I’m imagining my dick in his mouth.” “fuck, now all I’m imagining is my dick in his mouth!”) and by doing so, completely missed his point of entry. 

Michael pulled away roaring with laughter. “What the fuck?” He said, “That’s my chin! I even stuck my tongue out, it’s not like it’s that hard to get it in there!” They both fell silent. At the same time, they slowly spoke. 

“That’s what she said.” 

They burst out in a fit of laughter. After they calmed down, they both looked at each other. Michael felt a surge of confidence roar through him. He leaned forward, kissing Jeremy. It wasn’t the first time that they had kissed, but it was still something new. The kiss broke and Jeremy cracked a grin, though it was short-lived.

“You did not just get cotton candy all over me.” 

Michael took the bag, and held it between his legs. He grabbed a fistful of cotton candy in each hand. 

“That’s not all over you. But this sure is!” He kissed Jeremy again, more passionate this time. He cradled Jeremy’s face in his hands, sticking the candy to his cheeks. Jeremy gasped and pulled away. Michael started snickering. 

They spent the next ten whole minutes kissing and covering themselves with cotton candy. Then, Jeremy crossed a line. 

He had globs of cotton candy in both of his hands. He stepped towards Michael, grabbing his biceps and leaning in to kiss him. Before their lips met, Michael tore himself away from Jeremy. He looked at his jacket in disbelief.

“Not on my jacket!” 

\-- 

Jeremy started chuckling. Michael turned his head away from the sunrise. “What’re you laughing about?” 

Jeremy looked at the jacket, seeing the miniscule patch of fabric that was stuck down and slightly stained. “You remember that time, in the Chuck E. Cheese parking lot, where we just smothered each other with cotton candy?” 

Michael started chuckling as well. He was bathed in pink, peachy light making him look angelic. “You’re such a dork.” 

He leaned against the window and turned his attention back to the sky. A moment passed before he slid his hand into Jeremy’s and intertwined their fingers. He rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You really are my favorite person, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy gave a squeeze to Michael’s hand, making the both of them feel something. In that exact moment, they both figured out what that feeling was. 

They felt loved.


End file.
